


Locked in a closet

by keycoward



Category: Hey Arnold!
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Space, F/M, Secret Relationship, closet make out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 13:24:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14770451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keycoward/pseuds/keycoward
Summary: Arnold is a bold kid. Bold enough even to lock himself in the janitors closet with a certain blonde nightmare





	Locked in a closet

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a snippet of a flashback that happens in another fic im writing. It's gonna be fairly long so I'm posting up my favorite little bits that won't give away too much. If you liked this leave a comment and kudos telling me to get my butt in gear and write out chapter 1 of Cross delta

So this is a little snippet from my space AU Hey Arnold fic named Cross Delta. Admittedly this isn’t a sci-fi part…but hey, its a make out sesh Alright here we go!

…

How did he end up like this?

Not that he was complaining right now in this moment.

But if they got caught doing what they were doing negative consequences would vary depending on who opened up the door. If it was Phoebe or Gerald they could be embarrassed but not have to face anything Serious. Any of their friends it would be embarrassing and distarious depending on who saw them. Some of them they could talk/threaten them to silence. But others like Harold or Rhonda would spell out something awful. Or if any teacher or the Drill sergeant found them the consequences were unimaginable.

But Ho-ly Shit! It was so worth to make out with Helga G. Pataki. She pressing him up against the shelves of the janitors closet as his hand experimentally palmed her chest. The small mew into his mouth rewarded him to continue again. Pushing her chest into his hand letting him know she was more than ready for this. His mouth kept working quickly as his other slid down her side to rest on her hip. A low purr rumbled from his as she ran her hands through his hair and kept tugging on his shirt. He could feel her clawing for him through the the thick cotton. He felt a pulse of blood make his cock stir in his uniform pants. Helga’s tongue was dominate and took control of him as he began swimming in all the sensations he was experiencing. He broke apart just for a moment, just to breathe.

He caught his eye with Helga.

She was panting just as hard as him and he felt her hands slid away from him for a second. She pulled at her shirt that was tucked in and started undoing the buttons. Arnolds brain getting more fried with each button she popped out. Revealing her plain black bra and golden locket that hung around her chest. She pulled it off and tucked it in her pocket and took his head before he could ask questions about it. She lead his hand to the swell of her breast and let his fingers graze her warm flesh directly. His breath hitched as her fingers slid off his wrist. He kissed her again as her hand slid his hand under her bra. Her nipple hard against his palm as he gently squeezed.

"Oh God" He whispered and pulled at his shirt and brought them both to the ground. A mess of limbs as Helga climbed on top of him. Never letting his hand stray far from her chest. Her heartbeat was hammering against his finger tips, betraying her calm facade and telling him just how nervous she really was. Easing his own nerves about being locked up and making out with Helga. Not that this wasn’t a personal dream for him right now. He slid his other hand up her side and under her bra to the other breast. He sighed she pushed up the black material and allowed him more motion to play with her chest. Moving them to press together and slowly in circles he palmed them. Helgas face was burning as she moved her hips in a way that made him stir again. Green eyes finding blue before their lips met again. Biting his lower lip and playfully tugging at it with her teeth, Helga earned a hard squeeze from Arnold that made her sigh. Helga was like fire. Ever consuming and hot, she was warm to the touch and her feverish kisses made him dizzy. Her mouth was like molten lava and he couldn’t stop himself from diving in everytime. Her golden strands were running loose from the pony tail. He could feel her need to be closer to him as he continued to kiss her. It was when she started to move her hips against him that he felt he was drowning too much too fast. He had to break away from her lips but when he did she only latched onto his neck. His weakness. He made an unintelligible moaning sound before he bucked his hips right into her. The sensation was electric and shocked both of them.

Their moans overlapping before they gasped. Staring wide eyed at each other. Helga was looking for approval but she didn’t see it in his eyes. He was…scared?

It was almost like a pin to her swelling heart, bursting like a balloon.

"If you don’t want to-“ She couldn’t keep the hurt from her voice. Arnold threw up his hands to grab her shoulders as she tried to dismount him. Evidently making her grind against him again.

"Oohoo shit” He cursed. Helga felt so confused before Arnold got himself together enough to form words. "N-Not…not here. I don’t want my first time to be in a…in well a janitors closet" He chuckled awkwardly. Her heart kept sinking as she threw on a fake smile and an even more fake laugh.

"Yeah, I guess you’re right…we should get going" God she was embarrassed. Not about Arnold wanting to stop. More about that he was right. She hated it but she couldn’t argue with it. Helga didn’t understand why her face felt so hot and her eyes stung. It wasn’t a bad thing to stop but…it also hurt. Did she not enrapture him enough to forget everything except her? Did she fail at the one thing she thought she really could do? She pulled her shirt back on and started doing up the buttons.

"Wait…what?“ Arnold asked a little lost. She started putting clothes back on…he didn’t understand. He just didn’t wanna do the final deed in a sanitations closet, didn’t mean he wanted to stop. "Helga I-”

"We should go, its been awhile since either of our particularly nosey best friends have seen us and they will start looking, believe me" They both cursed as the most plausible reason to leave the closet hung in the air. Arnold practically felt his heart tank as he couldn’t argue a rock solid reason like that. Helga cursed herself for opening her big mouth and letting her anxiety take the reigns. They stood up and made themselves presentable, checking with the other before exiting the janitors closet.

Neither ready to speak about what happen….give it 15 years.


End file.
